Best Served Cold
by Streetwyse
Summary: (PG for one swear word) Sequel to Silence. Daxter gets a little revenge of his own. Never trust the furry ones.


Disclaimer: Don't own Jak and Daxter or Jak 2.  
  
Best Served Cold  
  
A/N: Here's a little something that I wrote as a sequel to Silence is Golden since everyone seemed to want to have more on the subject. It's definitely a lot better in my opinion and I had a little more fun writing it than the first one. I know it gave me a chance to exercise my evil side a bit more since Daxter can be the perfect little avatar for these sorts of things.  
  
Torn: You mean he's perfect from target practice.  
  
I thought I told you not to bother me anymore and to stop picking on Daxter, you geek. You're gonna get it if you don't.  
  
Torn: Why should I to you? You and the rodent are too easy to annoy.  
  
*rolls eyes* Don't say that I didn't warn you. Oh Cuddles! Lunchtime!  
  
Torn: *yelps and runs for his life as a giant cobra chases after him*  
  
It was so hard for him to wait for the right time to act. He really wanted to go ahead and get started with his plan. But he knew if he started too soon and was discovered, then it would ruin everything that he had been planning for days now. That couldn't be allowed to happen. So no matter how impatient he was getting, he forced himself to remain calm and to wait.  
  
Still, it was a very impatient Daxter who lay curled up on his corner of the bed. He remained perfectly still, trying to appear as if he were asleep. Every now and then, he would open an eye to check to see just what Jak was up to. For a long time, his companion had remained awake either punching at the air for training or going over the data for their upcoming mission.  
  
Finally around midnight, Jak finally decided to turn in and go to bed. He had mumbled a good night to what he presumed was an already slumbering Daxter and had promptly fallen asleep. As soon as he had, and once he was sure that Jak wasn't going to wake up any time soon, that was when Daxter had acted.  
  
Jumping off the bed, he scurried over to a far corner where he had hidden a bucket earlier that day when Jak had been out getting some dinner. The bucket was filled with some slop that Daxter had found clumped together in a trashcan behind the inn where they were staying. Just what it was or what it had been was beyond Daxter's guess and somehow, he really didn't want to know.  
  
All that mattered to him was what he was going to do with it now that he had it. Something he had to get working at right away if he was going to get this done before Jak woke up again. If that happened and he was caught, then everything he had been planning for the last week would have been in vain.  
  
So after he had pulled the bucket out of its hiding place and over to where the bed where Jak was, that was exactly what he did. The process involved was actually a bit more delicate than one might think. Instead of just dumping the slop right onto the elf's head, Daxter had to scoop some out with his paws and then place it there.  
  
It was disgusting to do and Daxter knew that he was going to need to wash his paws after this, but it would be worth it. And it was this thought that kept him going as he hurried to finish dumping the slop onto Jak's head and then hide the bucket again once he was done.  
  
After that was done and his paws were cleaned, Daxter surveyed his handiwork one final time. He couldn't help but grin to himself. This was the perfect way to get back at Jak for what had happened the other day. This was gonna teach him not to tie him up and gag him with one of his stinky bandannas. With that as a final thought, Daxter went away to hide and await the scene that he knew would come with the morning.  
  
Morning couldn't come quick enough for the ottsel as he waited in his hiding place. When it did however, he was first greeted by a loud yelp of protest and disgust as Jak finally started to come to. It was loud enough that old Baron Praxis could hear it all the way in the heart of Haven City.  
  
Jak had awakened to something slimy slipping down his cheek and the reek of said something reaching his nose. Still in a half dozing state, he had reached a hand up to wipe whatever it was away. What he felt instantly brought Jak to reality and caused him to sit straight up in bed.  
  
"Ugh! What the hell.?" Jak gagged as he tried to wipe the gunk off his face and out of his hair.  
  
The more he tried though, the worse he ended up making the mess. The sludge was now not only covering his face, but it was getting into his goatee and running down from his hair onto his chest and back. So after a moment or so of struggling, Jak finally realized what was happening and gave up for now.  
  
Instead, he decided to try and figure out just how this sludge had ended up on him in the first place. He certainly didn't remember any of this gunk being anywhere near him when he went to bed the night before. So it was really confusing for him that it was all over him now.  
  
That was when it hit him like a Metal Head pumped full of Blue Eco. The moment he woke up yelling, the other person in the room should have been shouting at what was wrong and why he was being awakened so early. But the only thing that Jak had been greeted with was silence and his own frustrated growls.  
  
That was strange, considering that said someone didn't like being awakened too early. He always complained at top volume whenever someone did that. So he should have been complaining when Jak started yelling. Unless, he was the one that.  
  
Jak immediate saw red as he forgot about cleaning the gunk from his head and started looking around for the little rodent perpetrator. Oh, he was so dead when Jak got a hold of him. There was nothing that was going to hold him back from wringing that ottsel's neck this time.  
  
From the safety of his perch in the rafters overhead, Daxter couldn't help but grin to himself as he watched Jak stalk around the room looking for him. He knew that his friend was probably going to skin him alive for this. The scowl on his face was enough to tell him that much.  
  
But that really didn't matter to Daxter right now. What mattered was that he had set out to accomplish something and he had. And even though he knew he would pay for it later when Jak finally found where he was hiding, it still felt great. For once, he wasn't the one getting the short end of the stick when it came to a joke. For once, that role fell to Jak and it was something that was going to keep him laughing for days to come.  
  
A/N: *grin* Dax can be so cute when he's plotting evil. It's fun getting into his head this way. I might do more fics like this later on once I find the time.  
  
Torn: *still running for his life*  
  
*evil grin* Maybe by then I might even tell Cuddles to stop chasing after Torn. Until then, thank you all for reading and I hope that everyone enjoyed this. Later. 


End file.
